Spanish Inquisition
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Ariana is home alone when she receives an unexpected visitor.


**AN: Hello again to anyone who reads my fics. I know lots of you probably don't read my stuff anymore, and that's okay. This is the round 2 fic for the QLFC forum. I'm the captain there, so I'm in charge of seven of the most awesome people in the world. Now that things are well underway, I'm settling into writing again.**

 **The topic for Round 2 is Jurassic Park. Each position gets a different dinosaur. Captains have been assigned the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the king of the dinosaurs. The prompt is to write about a dark character in need of comfort. Let's see what I end up typing for this. I hope you all enjoy this, and have a great summer!**

Ariana always knew that something was strange about her brother's friend, Gellert Grindelwald, but she could never quite place it. Sometimes she thought he was pretty normal, and others, there was a darkness coming from him. At times, it was like he was just trying to have a decent summer with Albus, and others he was working on something, trying to further a cause.

Ariana thought about this as she was reading a book in her room. She had heard Albus and Aberforth arguing earlier. Aberforth seemed quite angry, telling Albus to break it off with Gellert, and Al wasn't hearing him. They both had gone out for the afternoon, leaving her to do as she wished for a while

She heard the doorbell ring, bringing her out of her thoughts. Ariana enjoyed having visitors quite a bit, so she hurried to answer the door.

Pulling open the door, Ariana was taken aback by the sight of a soaking wet Gellert Grindelwald standing in pouring rain.

"Gellert, hello," Ariana said awkwardly, letting him come in out of the rain. She grabbed a nearby blanket so he could dry off.

"Ariana, good afternoon." Gellert still hadn't quite lost his Bulgarian accent, which she always thought made him seen more interesting. "Is Albus home? I need to speak with him urgently."

Ariana was almost reluctant to tell him. "He left a while ago, and so did Aberforth. I don't think they're together, but they aren't here. Sorry."

Ariana noticed that Gellert was not able to sit still. He was fidgeting almost uncontrollably, tapping his fingers on his pants or clicking his shoes together. He was nervous about something, but she didn't really know what.

"It is fine," he assured her as he sat down on the bench by the door but the fidgeting continued. "I will wait until he comes home, if that is okay?"

Ariana nodded, sitting down next to him. She knew the dangers of being alone with someone who couldn't calm her down in case she had an episode, but she could keep herself together for an hour, or she hoped so at least.

"Are… are you alight?" The words were almost involuntary, but she couldn't take them back. It was better to make conversation than to just sit awkwardly. "You seem like you're anxious about something."

Gellert seemed surprised that she would be so perceptive. He started to say something, stopping before he finally spoke. "Do you know of the Deathly Hallows?" His tone was careful, reserved.

Ariana was surprised at the question. The story was so well known to wizarding children, it was almost like asking what color the sky was. "Of course I know the story, but I'm sure you do as well. What do you need to know about it?"

"Do you know of anyone who searched for their locations? The wand, the stone, the cloak?" His tone was desperate, as though his life depended on the answer.

Ariana considered her answer carefully before she said, "I have heard stories, but they happened a long time ago. They aren't real, from all the stories I know. People have studied them, and all accounts of people having found them have either been discredited or have been unable to be identified. Do you want hypotheticals?"

At his nod of assent, Ariana continued. "Well, if I had a Deathly Hallow, I would be very selective about who knew of it, because they are quite dangerous, at least the wand and the stone. The cloak hasn't been recorded since the original story, and neither has the stone. The stone would have likely either been lost or left to a descendant. The cloak would have passed to a descendant as well, but the wand would be with someone different. The wand changes ownership when their current owner is killed, so that would be another reason to keep it quiet. The last person to have recorded having the wand was not recorded as being killed, so he may have died of natural causes. There is no record of what would happen if that occurred."

Gellert seemed to be immensely glad of this information, sighing as though he hadn't taken a decent breath in a while. "Thank you, Ariana, this information has been invaluable."

Ariana tripped over her next words. "Are… are you searching for them, Gellert? Do you think the Hallows are real?"

Giving her an appraising look, Gellert said, "You are a clever girl, Ariana. What makes you think I'm going to look for them?"

"You're trying to distract me." Ariana fixed him with a stern look that was usually reserved for Albus when he was being stubborn. "Answer my question, and maybe I can help you more." She pretty much knew what his answer would be, but she wanted to hear it.

Gellert's tone was a little harder as he responded. "I don't answer to fourteen year old girls."

Ariana was indignant. "I may be fourteen, Gellert, but remember you asked me. I should know everything if you want me to help you."

The young man took a breath before he continued. "I have a theory that they may be real, yes. I would like to at least have this confirmed, as it interests me a lot. Albus has been helping me, that's why I wanted to talk to him."

Ariana was surprised at this, but she really shouldn't have been. The two of them were almost always together recently. "Gellert, I swear if you get my brother in any trouble-"

"He is a young man, I believe he can make his own decisions, don't you?"

Ariana was just about to speak when the door opened, letting Albus into the house. He took off his cloak and hung it up, taking in Gellert and Ariana.

"Hello, Gellert," Albus greeted. "Ari, what's going on?"

Giving Ariana a significant look, Gellert answered, "She was helping me dry off and keeping me company while I waited for you."

The two young men went upstairs, leaving Ariana still by the door, completely confused about the conversation she had just had. The one thing she wouldn't forget was Gellert's look. It had clearly said, _Don't tell him, or you will regret it._


End file.
